


Is There Anybody Out There?

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fusion, Gen, POV First Person, lamenting, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sardonyx looks out to the horizon, and ponders life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anybody Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> My darling daughter is ever-so-precious and since I've watched "Cry For Help" so many times, I decided to write a story about her. Besides, the idea of a Pearl & Garnet fusion's thoughts intrigue me.
> 
> Here goes nothing.

Goodness, it’s such a cliché! The hero, emerging from the underground, ready to be victorious against the villain… well, really, I can’t say such a thing about the poor dear. She’s trying, and for that, I applaud her. Although, it is such a pity she’s the reason I’m here right now.

It isn’t so much fighting to me. No, no, it’s not that at all. It’s more of a dance, much like the one I began with.

Grace. Beauty. Elegance. But there is also an element of tragedy.

There almost always is.

I tend to laugh at the thought of it. I resemble that of a Shakespearean character, one might say. I only know that because She adores the human literature. The darling Pearl, as intricate and delicate as her namesake. So of course that beautiful knowledge would be passed onto me-

-among other things.

But this is my monologue, my time to shine! Despite the lack of a spotlight, of course, but I’ll manage.

I always do.

It was an easy win. An easy formation. And now, an ending that is easy on the eyes, mind and most importantly, heart.

But the truth of it is, I don’t want to fall apart again. I really, truly don’t. I enjoy being _moi_. I relish in the love between the two - She  & They, Pearl & Garnet, those silly dears that can’t see the hearts in their eyes when they look at each other. I am me, and I am them. I am the child they could never have. I am their combined spirits, their wishes and dreams come to life.

I am everything.

So why are there times where I feel like nothing?

I blame the other half. It isn’t my fault that She was meant to be disposable, and here She is now, finding potential and chances to take. I know that She needs love, needs care, and that I am nothing but a gateway for her metaphysical drug.

I’ve learned to accept it. The others don’t. More often than not, it’s because they don’t understand. It’s why They - Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire - were mad.

Fusion is ever-so-tricky.

My memories, my mindset and my body are all my own. It is simply choices and actions that the others control. And dare I say, I enjoy it. Whatever silly Homeworld laws there were - or, rather, are - I brush them aside. I feel their love, the love with all four of them.

I am ridden by Pearl’s anxiety. I am given all of Garnet’s strength. I have the tenacity of Ruby, but with the patience of Sapphire.

I am not simply one Gem.

I am four.

Yet, I mask it all. I am who I wish to be. I laugh, I smile, I put on little shows.

I am Sardonyx. And no one shall take that from me. I may be elusive, but that’s what makes _moi_ so special.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time in a long time since I wrote in first person; I hope I got Sardonyx's character okay.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
